Software developers require the ability to call developed software interfaces, in the cases of black box testing, etc. Typically, in order to call developed interfaces, software developers need to develop client code for each specific interface.
For example, in most software development projects, a software developer creates a client simulator for each interface of the software in order to run black box tests. This is a time consuming effort. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.